


You Still Get My Heart Racing (For You)

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LangDyne, NOT endgame compliant, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, Shipping Abound, Spideychelle, Starmora, Tiny bit of Angst, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: Seven loving couples find moments of peace with each other.Title taken by Never Stop by SafetySuit





	1. I will never stop trying

Peter takes a deep breath. He can do this. After all, he’s faced aliens, criminals, and bullies. He can handle one dance. One dance with a beautiful girl he really, really likes.

“Kid, you got this,” Mr Stark tells him, suddenly appearing at his side. Somehow, even words from his mentor are failing to calm him down right now.

“I-I don’t know about this Mr Stark. I mean, it’s MJ.” He tells him, gesturing to the lone figure sitting at the table, watching the crowd as she usually does when she isn’t reading a book.

“Yes. Your girlfriend who’s going to say yes.” Mr Stark places two hands on Peter’s shoulder, rubbing them as if prepping him for a fight. “Now, you’re going to get your ass over there, or I will drag you there myself.”

That threat and a push from behind send Peter over to MJ. Upon seeing him, she graces him with one of her rare smiles: the one that’s small and sets her mouth in a slight curve that she always saves for him. Peter relaxes at the sight. 

“Hey, MJ.”

“Hey.”

Peter glances at the dance floor before asking, “Do you…uh…want to dance? With me, that is?” The feeling in his chest loosens. That wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

“I don’t dance,” MJ tells him.

Peter’s face drops at her answer. “Oh. Uh, okay, that’s…that’s cool. We can just sit here and—”

“I’ve never really danced before,” MJ admits.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“If you want…I could teach you,” Peter offers. Thanks to the combined efforts of Pepper, Tony, and May, Peter could dance well enough that he didn’t step on people’s feet. But if MJ didn’t want to, he’s cool with staying with her the rest of the night.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Show me what you got, Parker,” MJ teases him, already standing up. Peter smiles, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

“So, um…your hand goes here.” He guides her hand to his shoulder. The room suddenly feels warm. There’s a buzzing in his ear, and it’s spread throughout his body. It’s like his spidey-sense, except it’s poised to carry him away rather than warn him of danger. Peter forces himself to focus on MJ, but the sensations increase as he does so.

“And my other hand?” MJ’s voice brings him back down to earth.

“Oh, uh…here.” He takes her free hand, the feel of her skin both soft and new to him; he’s only held her hands a couple of times before now.

“Then my hand goes—” he places it on the small of her back. “Here.” He finishes, gulping at how close they are.

They stay in that position a while, until MJ asks, “So, when do we start moving?”

“Right! Yeah. Uh. Okay. So, it’s just forward, side, close.” He then gently leads MJ forward, but they accidentally bump into each other. Her lips brush his, and he nearly loses his balance. Luckily, she’s holding tight to him.

“Basically, mirror what I do,” he tells her. She nods, and they try again. This time, they go through one whole sequence with a few bumps, then one where they glide across their space on the dance floor. He even twirls her a few times, and her smile is more prominent than he’s ever seen it. Peter’s heart beats faster when she directs it at him, her brown eyes sparkling under the twinkling lights. Out of the corner of his eye, Mr Stark gives him a thumbs up before Peter spends the rest of the night dancing with his girlfriend.

Later that night, MJ drives him home, stopping at his apartment first. She plays with her fingers, her curly brown hair obscuring her face. Beside her, Peter says, “I…uh…I had a great time tonight.”

MJ smiles at him. “Me too. Finally learned how to dance.” She chuckles weakly, avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah.”

“And I…liked having my first dance…with you.” She peeks at him, shyly through her curtain of hair. 

Peter’s cheeks hurt as he beams at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s great.” Peter heads outside. “See you on Monday?”

“Yeah. See you.” MJ waves goodbye, another radiant smile on her face before speeding off down the streets of Queens. Peter stands there, watching her leave before heading up to his apartment.


	2. I will never stop watching as you leave

“Steve, I’m just going to the ladies’ room,” Natasha reassures him.

“I know,” Steve tells her.

“Do you think you can handle that?” she asks, a trace of teasing in her voice.

Steve rolls his eyes at her jab. “I’ll be fine.”

However, Steve still watches her as she leaves. Natasha must know he’s watching because her hips sway side to side. He blushes but does not take her eyes off her, even when she disappears.

He knows it’s become a habit; a bad habit, but he can’t help himself. Ever since they had returned from Vormir, it had been hard to let her out of his sight. For the eleven years they had been teammates, the Time Heist had been the first time she had been out of his sight. He hadn’t known then that it would be the last time he saw her. He feared that every time she left; she would be gone forever. 

It didn’t take long for the looks to grate on Natasha’s nerves. “Dammit, Rogers! Would you stop?! It’s not like I’m going to disappear!” she shouts at him one night when she catches him doing so for the umpteenth time. As soon as the words slip out of her mouth, Steve reels back. Natasha’s expression morphs into one of understanding and sadness.

“Nat, I…I can’t!” Steve confesses, his voice raw with desperation as if he’s gasping for breath. “I know it’s stupid but…but I can’t. Every time I watch you leave, I have to reassure myself that you’re there. I have to tell myself that the Stone’s not going to take you back and you’re real, but I just can’t.” Steve sinks into a chair. “I can’t.” He puts his head in his hands, his words spent after his confession.

Two warm hands gently pry his hands away from his face before lifting his head to meet hers. Natasha looks at him. “Steve, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But—”

“If the Stone had wanted me to come back, it would have kept me in the first place.” She strokes his cheek. “I’m here. Please trust me when I say that I’ll always come back.”

“You know I do, Nat. I always did.” He presses his forehead against her, basking in the warm reassurance her presence provided him.


	3. I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me

It’s a given when you have a partner: the eye contact. What used to involve instructions relayed through each other’s helmets evolved into looks that convey many words in a single glance. However, Scott had developed a slight problem.

“Scott!” Scott jumps, turning to his mentor/semi-father-in-law, who is staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, sorry, Hank, I was—am!—paying attention!” Scott says, resisting the urge to sneak a glance at Hope again.

“Then what did I say?” Hank says, eyeing Scott in a way that always made feel Scott smaller than any size he could shrink down to.

“Um…I…”

Hank heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Perhaps I’ve kept you too long from my daughter who you see every day.” However, Hank gently pushes Scott towards Hope. “Go on.”

Scott nods thankfully, before walking over to Hope who just finished a conversation with her mom. Scott feels the breath leave his body as she looks at him with those eyes he’s grown to love so much. “Scott?”

“Yeah! Yeah?” Scott says. How he manages to keep himself alive in the field with those beautiful eyes looking at him every time is a miracle.

“Come on, bug boy; I’ll take you home.” She says, opening the door for him. They grab their coats before entering the frigid San Francisco air. Scott takes Hope’s hand, and they begin the trek home.

For once, Scott lets Hope do the talking; he listens to her as she talks about the new theory she and her parents are testing out, about Ava honing her powers, and about a few manoeuvres she’d been working on with a few of their new teammates. However, the words fade to buzz as he becomes lost in looking at her again, noting the little flecks of gold in her eye, the wisps of hair that tickle her temples, and the red of her cheeks as an effect of the cold…

“Scott!” she calls.

“Hmm…what?” He blushes at being caught yet again.

Hope chuckles. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” 

“Just…stare at me like that.”

“Sorry, is it creeping you out?”

“No, it’s…cute. Cassie and Maggie call it your puppy dog look,” Hope tells him. Scott’s cheeks grow warm at the thought of his daughter and ex-wife gossiping with his girlfriend.

“Why are you always looking at me like that?” Hope asks again.

“Is it wrong to admire my stunning girlfriend, whom I love very much?”

Scott continues walking, but he’s pulled back. Hope is rooted in her spot, staring up at him with wide eyes. “What did you just say?”

“My stunning girlfriend?”

“No, what you said after.”

“Whom I love very much…” his voice trails off, realising what he had just confessed to Hope.

“You love me?” She asks in disbelief. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. I love you, Hope. I love you,” Scott tells her, and he can’t stop the goofy grin that’s spreading across his face; the same grin that’s threatening to take over her face as well.

Hope surges forward and kisses him. Her hair tickles his cheek, and he can taste something salty-sweet on her lips. Her gloved hands stroke his cheek tenderly, bringing the memory of their pier kiss after she had revived him.

Once they break apart, Hope looks at him, her eyes shining in the dark as she replies, “I love you too, Scott.”


	4. I will never stop holding your hand

A song blares through the speakers; a new one that Gamora had never heard before. As expected, she sees her sappy boyfriend (or ‘long term Titan killing booty call’ as he liked to remind her, much to her amused chagrin) snapping his fingers, swaying to the rhythm of the song. Peter holds his hand out, his expression entreating as he does so.

She shakes her head before taking his hand. Peter pulls her in gently, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her hand goes around his neck. His forehead presses against hers, and she sighs in contentment. Their hands remain clasped as they do so.

_“If you’re lost, you can look, and you will find me. Time after time,” _Peter sings to her, his lips against her ear. She shifts her position so she can lay her head on his chest. The melody washes over her, pulling her closer to Peter, even if she’s already entwined with him.

When the song finishes, they go onto the flight deck, sitting on the platform as they watch the stars float by their ship. His hand is still in hers; not that she doesn’t mind. Gamora lays her head on his shoulder where Peter presses a kiss to her hair.

For once, the ship is quiet around them. Gamora says, “I’ve missed this.” She lifts her head to meet Peter’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah.” He runs a thumb over her hand. She feels his calluses brush against her own, leaving wisps of warmth in their wake. “I just hope it can stay this way. For real this time.”

“Peter, with the lives we live, you know that’s impossible.”

“So? We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy. Since when has anything been impossible for us?” Peter tells her. He still hasn’t let go of her hand; he’s started playing with it, running his hands over her fingers.

“Why the sudden fascination with my hand?” Gamora fixes him with a look; one Rocket calls her ‘quit acting weird’ look.

“I just wanna remember that it’s you. It’s really you and not some other you that doesn’t remember this. That doesn’t remember me,” Peter confesses, the last part ending in a whisper.

Gamora removes her hand before threading her fingers with Peter’s once more. “I’m here, Peter. There’s no use thinking like that. It’s me.”

Peter looks at her, and slowly his lips curve into a smile. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“No. Not more than usual at least.” She tells him, smirking a little as she does so.

Peter gently bumps her side before taking their joined hands and swinging his arm around her. Gamora snuggles into his side, basking in his warm presence. All the while, she doesn’t let go of his hand. 


	5. I will never stop opening your door

Bucky was the kind of person to keep his walls up: a skill he’s developed over the decades. Despite how impenetrable those walls might be, there’s one person who’s capable of breaking down, even if Bucky may be unwilling to let her. However, he assures himself that it’s time he trusts her enough to do so.

“James?” A voice calls. Bucky blinks awake, the cold night air settling on his skin and the heat of the fire the only thing keeping him warm. A flash of brown hair out of the corner of his eye and his companion is beside him.

“James?” she calls again softly. He turns his gaze away from the fire to meet Wanda’s concerned expression.

“Nightmare?” she asks softly, though they both know the answer to that question. Bucky nods mutely. That had been how these late-night meetups began: he always came out here because of nightmares, and the distress of his mind acted as a homing beacon for Wanda.

“Would you like to talk?” she asks, even though they both know the answer to that question. Bucky shakes his head.

“Then may I?” She asks, lifting a hand to his forehead. He had not been a fan of her powers once he heard what they could do, but Bucky promised himself he would begin trusting her. He nods again.

Wanda lays her hand on his forehead, and he relishes the warmth as he closes his eyes and lets Wanda prod his head. He relives the nightmare once more: the electricity arcing through his brain, his tortured screams ripping through the air, and the accursed words that had the power to wipe away his humanity echoing through his head. But something is different: somehow the harsh colours fade as the room is bathed in a warm red. The warmth that began at his forehead grows, Bucky basks in it and the sense of comfort, of companionship, and home. Slowly, the memory fades, and his mind is awash with new images: images of a girl with brown eyes tinted red, her brown hair whipping in the wind as red swirls of energy dance around her form.

The peace washes over him, and he opens his eyes. Wanda is still there, unmoving as she regards him. “Better?” she asks. The red and firelight are dancing in her eyes, sharpening their brown hue and other flecks of colour hidden there.

“Yeah, much better,” he says, his eyes never wavering from hers.


	6. I will never stop choosing you babe

“So, are you retiring, for real this time?” Laura asks when the kids have been put to bed, and it’s just her and Clint in their bedroom.

“What does it matter? No matter how many times I try to retire, everything goes to shit.” Clint says, his voice tired and amused. “Might as well make the most with what I’ve got.”

Laura smiles at her husband. She reaches up, sifting a hand through his hair. “When’d you get a haircut?”

Clint’s smile dims. “When you and the kids…” he trails off. Laura looks at her husband. She knew that he had gone through some rough times when she and the kids had disappeared, but he still hasn’t divulged what those rough times were. While Laura may have been out of her depth when it came to fighting aliens, she had learned long ago to share her husband’s burdens about his superhero life.

“Clint, what happened?” she asks him, her voice gentle. Her hands cup his face. Clint closes his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, staining her hands. She holds him and waits for him to answer.

“When you all…disappeared, I was so…lost. God, Laura, you and the kids, I couldn’t go on. I couldn’t do anything. I had no idea who did it, but…I had to do something.

“There’s so much blood on my hands, honey. I killed in cold blood…something I thought I turned my back from.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “I was just so angry. You know I’d do anything for our family…and I thought…”

“That we would want you to become a killer?” Clint looks at her, but Laura’s tone isn’t harsh, not even accusing. She knows that her husband wasn’t always a hero, and she had long accepted this fact about him. “We only wanted you home.”

“You are my home. Laura…when the Snap happened, I thought that there was no way to bring any of you back. When the Time Heist happened, I was prepared to do whatever it took to bring you guys home.”

Seeing the fierceness and heartbreak in his eyes, she asks him. “What else, Clint? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nat and I…we went to a planet called Vormir. We needed to get what was there so we could bring everyone back.” Clint begins to cry, and his voice hitches as he says, “But we couldn’t get what we needed without…without a price.”

Laura’s hands slip from her husband’s face. She stills, wondering what else he is going to say. “It was either Natasha or me. I was…prepared to jump off that cliff so we could get the stone and bring everyone back, but…she beat me to it.

“I watched my best friend die, and it was all my fault. It should’ve…should’ve been…” Clint does not finish that sentence, but Laura already knows what he would’ve said.

“Clinton Francis Barton, don’t you dare say that,” she tells him. “You damn well know that Natasha made that choice.”

“So I wouldn’t have to,” Clint tells her.

“Clint…” For once, Laura wanted to tell the world to screw it. She repeatedly let her husband go so he could save the world and make it a better place for their children, but at what cost? His life? Their life together? The kids? “There are people who need you here. Who would Cooper go to for advice? Who would protect Lila from getting her heart broken? What about Nathaniel? He’s too young to lose his dad.”

“Laura, if it came down to a choice between our family and me, you know what I would choose.”

“And I know that,” Laura tells him. “But Clint, you deserve to live your life as much as anyone out there."

“But at the cost of my best friend’s life? Laura, I couldn’t let her die.”

“I know.” Laura’s eyes pool with tears. She swipes at them. “I owe Natasha a thank you and an apology. It’s just…I know that our family needs to take a backseat. The world’s gotta come first.” There is no self-pity in her voice; she’s known it all along. As much as she needed Clint Barton, the world needed Hawkeye.

However, Clint encircles her face in his hands. “Laura, everything I do is for our life here together. Don’t…don't ever think that. You, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel are my whole world.” He then brings her into his embrace. “It’s you, Laura. It’s always been you.”


	7. I will never get used to you

No matter how many times she’s seen Tony in a hospital or Tony injured from another mission, she’ll never get used to seeing him, lying on the bed, still and motionless unlike the man, she’s come to know and love these past fifteen years.

Tony’s been here ever since he snapped his figures and defeated Thanos and his army. They’d rushed him to Wakanda, enlisting Doctor Strange, Doctor Cho, Shuri, and Bruce for help. His arm, now made of vibranium and painted red & gold, lies on his side, still unmoving. Pepper had been here every day since. Morgan would stay with her until she fell asleep, and Happy would take her home with him. Peter stopped by every day after school, occasionally accompanied by his Aunt May. Rhodey was here nearly as much as Pepper was, and the Avengers would stop by with Steve as the most frequent visitor.

Pepper is the only constant, just as she’s been for the last fifteen years: ten as a girlfriend and five as a wife. In those fifteen years, Tony’s always come back. Back to life, and back to her. However, this time is not as sure as those before. She can only hope that it’s just the same.

“Tony.” She sneaks her chair closer to him. She laces her fingers with his metal ones. “I’ve spent years watching you leave, and no matter how many times you’ve done it, I’m never used to it.” The metal is cool to the touch, a contrast with the warmth of his skin. “I’m never used to seeing you put on that suit and going off to save the world.

“And no matter how many times you do it, you always come back. I know that you said you were done with surprises, but I’m hoping that you can do it one more time. Not just for me, but for the team, for Rhodey and Happy and Peter and Morgan and me.” She inches closer, laying her head on the place that once contained the warmth of his arc reactor. “Just please come home.” She closes her eyes; the steady heartbeat of her husband lulls her to sleep.

A faint sound wakes her out of her slumber. At first, Pepper brushes it off as her imagination. But she hears it again.

“Pep.”

She sits upright, her eyes on her husband’s face. She gasps, a hand coming to cover her mouth as a small smile appears on his face. “Surprise,” he croaks. 


End file.
